


Memorandum

by Mad_Maudlin



Series: The Annie Diaries [1]
Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Curtain Fic, Gen, bacon divination, canonical pairings - Freeform, diner, issue tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-YA #5. Kate is making an agenda.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memorandum

Once the first wave of shell-shock had passed, Kate made a mental list of priorities, and she started springing them on Noh-Varr over a late breakfast at a greasy spoon in Illinois. "Question one: where is everybody sleeping?" 

Noh blinked at her; Billy roused himself from a half-doze, while Teddy, who was slumped in the corner of the booth, snored on. They'd all mostly passed out in the passenger seats of the cockpit last night, which were more comfortable than Kate had expected but hardly a long-term solution. "My ship has two staterooms," he said. "I can empty the other one, but there is only one bed..."

"And I am not hot-bunking," America said flatly. "No offense."

"We could try magicking on another couple of rooms," Billy said dubiously, with a sidelong glance at Loki; he'd had about three cups of very sweet coffee and was currently creating some kind of rune circle out of condiments and straws. Kate had no intention of asking about it.

Noh-Varr shook his head. "I think it's unwise to do any magic that would affect the ship's interior dimensions."

"Looks like we're going furniture shopping, then," Kate said brightly. "There's got to be some space we can convert into bedrooms, right?"

"There is storage space...."

America shrugged. "If the door locks, I'm good."

"So let's check that out when we get back to the ship." Kate flipped over her paper placement to make notes, then realized she didn't have a pen. "Uh, Billy? Can you--?"

He snapped a ballpoint into existence for her, then turned to Noh-Varr. "Does you ship have, y'know, a name? Or do Kree not do that?"

Noh-Varr became very interested in his pancakes. "It is called _Annie."_

"Somebody important?" America asked.

"She was. Will be. Maybe both." He shrugged a bit. "Time travel is troublesome."

"We know all about it," Kate assured him. America was giving her a measuring look, but if she thought Kate was going to flip out that the guy she'd met two days ago had an ex, she'd be waiting on that one for a while. "Okay, point two: Does the ship have a kitchen? Fridge? Replicator?"

"We just ate," Billy pointed out.

"I'm thinking ahead here," Kate explained. "If my credit card turns up with a bunch of different charges in different locations, the bank's gonna flag it, and then my dad—well, actually, probably one of his accountants—they're gonna cut us off. Groceries for a week is fewer transactions than a different restaurant every day. Also, y'know, _healthier."_

Billy visibly wilted at the reminder, however indirect, of how alone they were; America raised an eyebrow at her. Noh-Varr piped up, "I also have accounts here on Earth, Kate Bishop, and no shortage of funds."

"Nice to offer, but nobody combines extravagance with benign neglect quite like Derek Bishop," Kate pointed out. "He'll pay down whatever I charge, no questions asked, unless something grabs his attention."

"Like you disappearing from New York without warning?" America asked. 

"Trust me on this—us not seeing each other for a couple of months? Not at all weird." He hadn't noticed anything back when she was an anti-reg terrorist on the evening news, and that was when she still nominally lived with him; _Clint_ was more likely to notice that she'd skipped town unexpectedly. 

Billy suddenly got up, mumbling something about the bathroom, and climbed over America to get out of the booth. That was enough to wake Teddy, who rubbed his face and asked, "What are doing? Sorry?"

"Bookkeeping," Kate said, trying to get back on track. "Does _Annie_ have a kitchen or not?"

"There is a galley," Noh-Varr admitted. "Not large, but I think it will suffice."

"What about laundry?"

_"Annie_ has all the necessary facilities for a prolonged stay, assuming we arrange enough sleeping space."

"Who's Annie?" Teddy asked.

_4\. meetings with minutes_ Kate wrote on the back on her menu. "The other question is, who aside from Noh-Varr has enough clothes to need laundry? I sure didn't pack a suitcase...though if Billy's gonna keep doing his flash-bang thing, he might not need laundry..."

That roused Teddy enough to noticed the empty place next to him. "Where'd he go?"

"A- _ha!"_ Loki blurted, half-rising in his place and pointing at whatever unholy conglomeration of ketchup and jelly he'd decorated the table with. (It appeared to be...moving? Oh, non-Norse God, please don't let it be moving.) When he noticed the rest of him staring at him, he sat down quickly and began smudging out the design with one of Noh-Varr's half-eaten pancakes; Noh-Varr gave him a deeply unimpressed look. "Nothing. Everything's wonderful. Please do carry on with whatever you were nattering on about."

_"Anyway,"_ Kate said loudly, writing _6\. paper towels_ on her list. "Right now we need to run by a department store and pick up some staples. Second is to search _Annie_ and figure out where we're putting two more bedrooms. Third thing is--"

"Where's Billy?" Loki interrupted, dropping the pancake. Noh-Varr stole it back and actually ate it. _(7. toothbrush!!!)_

"I just asked that," Teddy said. 

Kate rapped her pen on the side of her orange juice. "Can we please focus?"

Loki sniffed. "I am focused, thank you, just not on you."

"Billy can go pee without an escort!" 

On cue, Billy returned; this time America got up so he didn't have to climb over her. He must've overheard Kate's comment, because he loudly said, "I'm fine," even though he still looked more wrung-out than any of them. 

"You are, are you?" Loki asked.

Billy glared at him. _"Yes._

"Fine," Loki said, one eyebrow raised.

"Exactly."

Kate used her juice glass again. "Okay, we're all fine, that's awesome. Focus, people."

America cleared her throat and said, "There's a Walgreen's two blocks from here, I saw it when we landed. Me, Noh-Varr and the kid can check out the ship while the rest of you pick up what we need. We hit up a Goodwill later if we need to."

"Thank you," Kate said. "See, that is a plan. A non-punching-people plan, even." 

She rolled her eyes and saluted Kate with her soda.

"What are we going to Goodwill for?" Billy asked.

"Oh my _god_ \--"

America followed Kate up to the register and got a gumball from the candy machine while Kate paid (with a hefty tip, because of Loki's mess). She stopped her with a hand on her shoulder before they headed back to the table. "You take care of your people and I appreciate that," America said quietly. "Just watch it with the drill-sergeant stuff."

"And are you one of my people?" Kate asked without thinking.

America raised her chin slightly, not exactly looking down her nose but something like it. "Still haven't made up my mind about that." 

Which Kate grudgingly admitted was fair—not that she planned to say anything about it. "Lemme know how that works out for you," she said instead. "D'you wanna make a list for the shopping expedition?"

"Way ahead of you," she said, offering the torn-off edge of her own placement. "You think I'm letting two gay boys buy me tampons?"

Kate refused to tell any of the guys what she was laughing about as they made their way back to the table.


End file.
